The long term goal of our laboratory is to identify the pathogenic mechanisms of the microorganisms frequently associated with peridontal disease. In the next few years, we plan to develop species and strain specific serological reagents for microorganisms of the genus Capnocytophaga as well as the oral spirochetes. In this proposal we outline a strategy for producing monoclonal antibodies specific for Capnocytophaga species. We plan to produce murine monoclonal antibodies which will be capable of distinguishing between Capnocytophaga species and other gram negative microorganisms found in subgingival plaque samples. We also will produce monoclonals which differentiate between the three species of Capnocytophaga. These reagents will then be employed in a peroxidase staining technique to identify these microorganisms in bacterial smears. Monoclonal antibodies of this nature will not only be useful taxonomic and microbiological research reagents, but will also provide a means for the rapid identification of these organisms within clinical samples. This information can then be used for diagnostics as well as the monitoring of therapeutic techniques.